


A Lone Basket on the Doorstep

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: Jack and Ydris have a baby AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Jack and Ydris have a kid AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Jack and Ydris have a child.





	A Lone Basket on the Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Jack watched out of the small wagon window as the rain splattered down in heavy drops, streaking the glass and smothering the view of the highland. The rain was possibly one of his favourite things; barely anyone was outside to bother him, and it always left a lovely, fresh, damp smell on the leaves afterwards, plus a rainbow was always nice to see. It had been a couple of moonths since the last rainfall, the Spring and Summer having been quite dry.

Ydris was doing some bookwork for spells. He was hunched over his desk in the corner, hand moving quickly as he was struck with ideas. He had been writing for about an hour or so, almost non-stop, and he had alternated between writing with his left and right hand in some strange system that Jack couldn’t decipher. It was a peaceful, domestic setting, and perhaps it was a set up for what happened next.

There was a knock on the wagon door, piercing through the noise of the rain and the sound of the silence inside. The wizard flinched, and swore as his ink from his pen flowered across his page. ‘Could you get that, please, Jack? I’m going to try and clear this before it dries,’ Ydris said irritably.

Jack’s mouth twitched. ‘Sure,’ he replied. He got up from his comfy seat and walked the few spaces to the door. When he opened it, there was nobody there. The rain spat on his face and obscured his vision for a moment, and he was about to shut the door and grumble about youths, when he heard a tiny cry from below him. And when he looked, there was a basket, with a bundled up package inside it. ‘The fuck?’ he said aloud, scooping the basket up into his arms.

He returned inside, shutting out the rain, and put the basket on the bed. It seemed to have been untouched by the heavy downpour, and there was an essence of magic around it. ‘You haven’t been online shopping again, have you, Ydris?’ he asked.

The wizard looked up, pausing in dabbing the ink on his page. ‘No, I don’t even have internet connec-’ he cut off abruptly as he spied the basket, ‘what the hell is that?‘ he blurted. He dropped the rag that he had been using to clean up and came over to stand next to his boyfriend at the side of the bed.

‘That’s what I was gonna ask you,’ Jack replied.

Ydris frowned. There was silnce for a moment, until whatever was inside the basket cried again. The wizard gently pulled back the blankets. And his eyes widened.

‘A baby?!’ both men cried in unison.

‘No. No, no, no, I’m not looking after one of these hell-spawns again, not after the Goldspur demons,’ Jack growled.

‘And we’re going to do what with it, chuck it back outside and let it freeze?’ the wizard argued.

‘Why don’t we just take it down to the stables and let someone put up some posters about a lost kid?’ the rider retaliated.

‘And let that dunce, Justin, take care of it? I don’t think so,’ Ydris said, as he picked up the baby from the basket and held it to his chest, ‘and it’s not a damn cat or dog either, Jack, you can’t just put up some lost posters, it needs care.’

The baby babbled and grabbed onto Ydris’ bowtie, tugging at it insistantly. It was a baby girl, with a patch of light brown hair on her head and dark brown eyes. She was the usual baby; chubby cheeks and wriggling limbs. Jack was already cringing at the noise.

‘Whatever, I don’t like kids, and they don’t like me,’ he groused, ‘and I’d prefer to keep it that way.’

The wizard shook his head. ‘Oh, Jack, it’s not for forever,’ he said, voice muffled by the baby sticking her hand over his mouth and grabbing at his lips, ‘just until the rain passes, then we’ll find someplace better for her.’

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘You’re just a massive mug, do you know that?’ he said, tone amused.

Ydris chuckled. ‘Yeah, I know.’


End file.
